


Come What May

by Moray



Series: Vol. 33: The Devil [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bad end, Gen, Persona 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moray/pseuds/Moray
Summary: In the grasp of a distorted fate, one Velvet Room sister seeks another for guidance.





	Come What May

_Lavenza,_ calls a voice from the rafters.

She doesn't move. She knows better than to stray by her designated spot in the presence of her false master. Yaldabaoth hasn't moved in a while, except to yawn, once, three days ago. Her entire body had tensed at the disturbance.

* * *

_Lavenza,_ calls a voice from beneath her feet.

She doesn't respond, There is no situation in which she can turn away from the scene before her eyes to acknowledge the voice, not when her guest--sorry, that's not quite it, she's not sure what he is to her anymore--reclines against the wall, haphazardly directing her to fuse Personas while he fiddles with a knife that he somehow materialized between his fingers. She tucks two crying Personas into body bags and secures them into the guillotines as her guest calls out for her to hurry up. The demons meet a swift end.

* * *

_Lavenza,_ calls a voice in the distant background.

She doesn't turn. Her Compendium has slipped from her hands onto the floor, and Yaldabaoth fumes quietly at her side, as if her clumsiness caused him personal offense. Nothing in the Velvet Room happens without a reason, so as she bends over ever so carefully to pick it up, she thinks she is being tested. The voice hadn't startled her--she is used to it by now, used to ignoring its beckoning.

* * *

"Lavenza."

Today she is alone, and the voice comes from behind her shoulder. She turns to meet the eyes of her sister, who is crouching, chin cupped in her hands, smiling in that enigmatic way of hers. Her sister wears her hair short and her expression unreadable. "Sister," she responds, finally breaking into a smile.

"Hello, Lavenza. I've missed you."

"Sister, I'm sorry for not answering you all those times. You must understand that it wasn't my choice. Had my false master not been present--"

"Don't you worry." Her sister stands now, brings Lavenza in for a hug-- _a rather strange one,_  she muses against her sister's cold torso, _but pleasant in its own way._ How fitting. "I would never blame you. I only wish to make sure that you are well."

Lavenza buries her face against the stiff blue fabric of her sister's dress, doing her best to hide her distress. "Things are not well," she whispers, muffling her voice. "My true master has not returned, and without him, my guest has gone astray. Tell me--is this my fault? Have I made a mistake?"

She feels her sister's hands patting her back in what would have been a reassuring manner if not for the staccato rhythm being tapped out--how very much like her sister, to try and emulate human social cues without understanding them to their full extent. It's charming but sends her wiggling out of the embrace. Lavenza sits down instead, her sister following suit.

"We always feel like we could have done more," her sister says, sounding remorseful in her own way. "But we must never forget that these are the journeys, no matter how unpleasant, for which we were chosen. If you have done your best in all your endeavors, then you must let fate dictate the rest."

It's not particularly reassuring, but knowing that her sister was created and raised in the same deep blue plane of existence that she calls home, Lavenza understands her stance. The pull of fate is particularly strong in the Velvet Room; all that happens, happens for a reason. Lavenza is no stranger to its machinations, and yet...

"Perhaps someday I will find the strength to challenge my fate as you did," her gaze wanders, taking in the prison cell interior of her Velvet Room, "impossible as it may seem."

"Nonsense! As long as I call you my sister, know that your potential is infinite."

"What a lovely thought." Earnest laughter bubbles up from within her, as pure and clear as the idea of being able to set things right with her own hands someday. But reality takes precedent, cutting the moment short when she stands and dusts herself off, offering a hand to her sister. "You should go before my false master returns. Or even worse, my guest."

"Is it that time already? What a shame, I had just gotten comfortable." Her sister takes her hand and gets up anyway, then begins to flip through her Compendium, searching for her way back. "Remember that I am at your service, Lavenza. Do not hesitate to request my assistance."

"Yes, well." Perhaps someday she would be able to call for her sister, rather than listening to her calls helplessly. The book in her sister's hands is already glowing, ready to send her back to her world. "Goodbye, Elizabeth. Until next time."

"Until next time." In her sister's grin is a promise, and then she is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> [slams hands on table] give me more velvet room attendant content!!!
> 
> as always you can contact me on twitter [@snackdetective](http://twitter.com/snackdetective). ♡


End file.
